<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【铁盾】还故榻 by Schlenk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863898">【铁盾】还故榻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk'>Schlenk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A4后生存铁x血清失效豆芽队</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【铁盾】还故榻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　托尼·史塔克对着镜子，发出一声沉重的叹息。他最后一次校正了他刚刚完成的带有神经链接的义眼，站在镜子前仔细地打量了片刻如今的自己——然后就是这样的叹息声。</p><p>　　史蒂夫知道他在等他问“怎么了”，而且他也确实很想知道到底是怎么了，于是他起身走到镜子前，靠在托尼身边问他：“怎么了？”</p><p>　　足够大的落地镜同时映出他们两个来，虽然早已接受和适应了这个现实，但史蒂夫还是感慨于此，短短几个月前，他们站在一起时看起来还不是如今的这个样子。</p><p>　　他们分担了那个响指带来的反噬。史蒂夫付出的代价是血清失去了效用，除了身体变回原本的样子之外，他也肉眼可见地衰老了一些——他现在看起来可能和托尼差不多年纪。</p><p>　　不过相比之下，史蒂夫还算是幸运的，托尼的情况要更为惨烈，他几乎有半边身体都留下了烧伤般的痕迹，右腿和右臂还能勉强完成行走和抓握的职责，彻底失去视力的右眼就只好用义眼代替了。</p><p>　　托尼倒是没表现出什么消极情绪，他从昏迷中醒来之后先是靠在床头发了一会儿呆，说很好，脑子应该没问题，重要零件没出事。</p><p>　　然后他把那只完好的左手伸到被子里，在大家反应过来之前又拿了出来，长舒一口气道：“很好，另一个重要零件也没出事。”</p><p>　　托尼对自己的身体状况感到相当平静，反倒是重新变回豆芽状态的史蒂夫出现在他面前的时候他三秒钟红了眼睛五秒钟流下眼泪，史蒂夫坐在床沿上被他搂着，连安慰的词都还没想好就听见他说：“你放心，虽然你现在胸也不大了屁股也不翘了，但这丝毫不影响我对你的爱！”</p><p>　　史蒂夫当时就给噎住了。</p><p>　　他说：“你这么不会说话，能不能少说两句？”</p><p>　　托尼先是左手擦眼泪右手摸史蒂夫，想了想换成用没什么力气的右手擦眼泪，健全的左手在史蒂夫身上做循环旅行。他吸着鼻子说：“我总不能睁着眼睛说瞎话，你现在确实是胸也不大了屁股也不翘了。”</p><p>　　然后托尼又用完好的那边脸颊在史蒂夫脸上蹭了蹭，非常担忧地问：“你血压高吗？我是不是得小心别气着你？”</p><p>　　史蒂夫非常冷静地从口袋里掏出气雾剂来伸到嘴边吸了一口：“我现在血压不高，但我觉得我哮喘快被你气出来了。”</p><p>　　所以当托尼站在镜子前唉声叹气的时候，史蒂夫担心归担心，内心深处却还是有个角落觉得他狗嘴里吐不出象牙。</p><p>　　果不其然，托尼搂住史蒂夫的肩膀，满眼哀伤地看着镜中的自己：“史蒂夫，你说我怎么就连毁容都毁得这么好看呢？”</p><p>　　史蒂夫开始掏口袋。他现在养成了一个习惯，每次被托尼气到无语的时候就把治疗哮喘用的气雾剂拿出来吸一口。</p><p>　　但是镜中画面确实有个部分让托尼真心诚意地想要叹气，他那天死里逃生醒来之后先确认了一下自己一上一下两个最重要的器官没事儿，紧接着就想凭借手感确认第三个重要部位，得到预料之中的悲惨结果之后他立刻发出一声有气无力的哀嚎：他的胡子基本可以说是壮烈牺牲了。</p><p>　　这几个月来，托尼一直在凭借从前的丰富经验反复整修他的胡型，为此还成功只用左手和机械臂的少量帮助制造了几样专门工具，然而这些专为再现托尼·史塔克式小胡子而生的特制小剪刀也没能呼唤回托尼曾经完美的胡型，他在悲痛了一阵子之后终于接受了这个事实，不再蹲在车间里造各式各样的迷你小剪刀了，改成了买眉笔。</p><p>　　是的，眉笔。</p><p>　　史蒂夫拆开包裹的时候也很惊讶，他困惑地仔细看了看包装确认那是眉笔，又困惑地看了看包裹里的订单确认这是托尼买的。托尼就在这个恰到好处的时候出现了，有金属外骨骼的辅助，他完全可以独立行走，只不过因为半边身体都有伤，身体的重心改变，走路的姿态还是有些别扭。</p><p>　　“谢谢你帮我拆开。”托尼打了个哈欠，从史蒂夫手中接过眉笔，“我觉得我最大的后遗症其实是整个人都变懒了不少……”</p><p>　　“你买眉笔干什么？”</p><p>　　“画胡子。”托尼用快要哭出来的声音回答，“你不觉得最近我整个人都失去灵魂了吗？”</p><p>　　史蒂夫一下子就想起托尼醒过来之后强调的那大约八百多遍“我不会因为你变成豆芽菜了就嫌弃你的”。他算不上是沉默寡言的人，但也不喜欢多说，他觉得他和亲近的人之间——尤其是和托尼之间——心照不宣的事情不需要反复强调。</p><p>　　同样是坦诚心迹，史蒂夫会选择的方式总是直白而简练，不像托尼这样热烈又缠绵，反反复复地确认。</p><p>　　然而最近他总会有倾诉的欲望。</p><p>　　他相信终局之战之后，忽然产生这种欲望的人不止他一个，世上无数角落里都有着他们的牺牲换取来的劫后余生和失而复得，这些人——无论他们平时喜不喜欢表达，他们一定都像史蒂夫一样，有许多的话想说。</p><p>　　谁都不想来不及。谁都不想再失之交臂。</p><p>　　史蒂夫张了张嘴，尝试了半天也没能组织出能够传达此刻心情的言语，他有些无奈地偏过头，一边从托尼手中抓过眉笔一边说：“我不擅长这个。”</p><p>　　“我也知道你不擅长。”托尼低下头用完好的那边脸颊来蹭他——自从苏醒过来之后他就特别喜欢这么做，“还是做点你擅长的事情吧，我知道你要说什么。”</p><p>　　“别乱动。”史蒂夫也是第一次用眉笔画画，他先在手背上试了试，然后开始尝试在托尼下巴上勾勒出轮廓，这件事做起来比想象中容易，没有现成的参照物，但那个形状早已在不知不觉间烂熟于心，“最好是一次成功。”</p><p>　　于是托尼就乖乖地站在原地，不乱动也不说话。他努力往下看，想看清史蒂夫的手，更容易映入眼帘的却是史蒂夫的手腕和卷起的袖子。袖子卷着是因为变回豆芽状态的史蒂夫一夜之间失去了他所有的衣物库存，他对买新衣服没有什么太大的兴趣，所以经常会和托尼共享衣柜，托尼的衣服穿在他身上还不算大得太夸张，不过为了行动方便，他总要把略长的袖子卷起来。</p><p>　　托尼恢复到能够做些手工活之后还给他做了一套豆芽版的美国队长制服，不过史蒂夫现在的身体已经上不了战场，那件制服最后不是待在展示柜里就是被带到床上。</p><p>　　等到史蒂夫抓着眉笔的手挪到更边缘的位置，托尼用尽量不牵动到面部肌肉的方式说：“我们真的都变了很多。”</p><p>　　“你是说，比起什么时候？”</p><p>　　“比起任何时候。当然，尤其是我们刚认识的时候。”</p><p>　　“确实。”他笑了起来，暂时停下手上的动作以免画歪了胡子的轮廓，“你没见过我脾气最差的时候。”</p><p>　　“天。”为了用眉笔画胡子的尝试能够成功，托尼同样不敢在这个节骨眼上乱动，他飞快地咧了咧嘴，“那我真是难以想象你脾气最差的时候得是什么样子。不过话说回来，你也没见过我最烂的时候。”</p><p>　　“但我大致可以想象。”史蒂夫用另一只手捏住他的下巴，调整了一下角度，“而且我觉得跟他在一起可能要更带劲。”</p><p>　　“那你确实来得有点太晚了，建议你下次早点起床去领号排队。”托尼伸出手搭在了史蒂夫背上，他真的从未想到过史蒂夫的身体线条可以如此脆弱，“你现在变回原来的样子了，有没有找到点那时候的感觉？”</p><p>　　“你得庆幸我没怎么找到，不然在你的手刚放到我背上还没来得及往下滑的时候我就会狠狠地给你一下。”</p><p>　　“太凶了吧，我们是合法婚姻啊亲爱的。”</p><p>　　史蒂夫皱皱眉头，停住手，挪开笔咳嗽了起来，看见他有些上气不接下气的样子，托尼立刻从他口袋里摸出气雾剂，往他嘴里喷了一下。</p><p>　　史蒂夫猛地吸进一口气，又慢慢地呼出来，神色很快恢复如常，开始给眉笔版胡子画创作进行最后的收尾：“我对你总是会更凶一点的。”</p><p>　　“为什么？我不服。”</p><p>　　“我也说不清楚，可能因为我爱你吧。”史蒂夫退后两步，看了看整体效果，“我觉得效果还不错，你看呢？”</p><p>　　“不愧是专业的，这胡子栩栩如生啊，队长。”托尼转向镜子感慨道，“顺带一提，毫无预兆地说出这种情话来大概是你的第二专业。”</p><p>　　世界重新变得热闹而喧嚣，曾经失去的色彩与声音纷纷回到了人们的生活中，不过托尼这座本来就有些避世而居味道的小木屋依旧安静，夜里能听见虫鸣与流水。</p><p>　　身体状况渐渐稳定之后，史蒂夫喜欢搬着画架找个心仪的位置写生，而托尼重新回到了他魂牵梦萦的工作室，并被允许自己掌握待在里面的时间。给他送饮料过去的时候史蒂夫开玩笑说：“如果不是我非常清楚这里都有些什么东西，我会怀疑你在车间里藏了个秘密情人。”</p><p>　　“好主意，我考虑造个地下室把你藏在里面，听上去就很刺激。”</p><p>　　托尼想着在正式开工过过手瘾之前，先要把被冷落了许久的工作室好好收拾整理一下，但这真不是他会喜欢的活儿，他端着史蒂夫递来的饮料，有些心不在焉地走向一个方向，瞥见不远处的桌面上放着寡妇蛰……啊，是的，他准备最后再给它们做一次升级和维护，然后好好地封存收藏起来。</p><p>　　当托尼伸出手想要拿起它们时，他愣住了。</p><p>　　寡妇蛰上有只蜘蛛正在结网。这不是什么奇怪的事情，这小木屋本来就容易闹蜘蛛，一阵子不打扫就会到处都是蜘蛛网，而且现在托尼和史蒂夫身体都不好，对打扫这件事基本是能省则省，有时候为了谁洗碗都能互相推脱大半个晚上——直到史蒂夫问托尼，你这么喜欢高科技，为什么不买个洗碗机。</p><p>　　洗碗机到货之后史蒂夫还半开玩笑地说他们也许需要一台扫蜘蛛网机，他已经好几次在看到天花板角落里的蜘蛛网时下意识地抄起扫把伸出手，然后才意识到自己现在已经够不着了。</p><p>　　如果托尼在旁边，就会贴心地把垫脚小凳子踢过来，然后站在凳子边上扶住史蒂夫的腰：“我的甜心豆芽，小心别跌下来。”</p><p>　　史蒂夫察觉到了他的异常，他走了过来，顺着托尼的视线看过去，然后同样愣在了原地。</p><p>　　“它……”托尼忽然哽咽了，“她为什么会选这里？”</p><p>　　史蒂夫轻轻摇头：“她总是这么难以捉摸……”</p><p>　　时间就这么流逝着。在时间面前毫无还手之力的三维生物唯一能做到的事情就是走得慢一点、再慢一点，时不时回过头，万般留恋地看一眼。</p><p>　　哪怕只是一眼。</p><p>　　史蒂夫的哮喘并不是那么严重，不至于让他提心吊胆无法正常生活，但也会给他带来一些小麻烦。</p><p>　　负伤之后的托尼睡眠变浅了不少，他经常会半夜被史蒂夫痛苦的咳嗽声吵醒，他睁开眼就能看见他的爱人在睡梦中皱着眉头，忍受着这久未经历的折磨。</p><p>　　托尼伸出手来，轻轻地拍他的背。</p><p>　　咳嗽声和短促的喘息声渐渐消失，平复了呼吸的史蒂夫舒展开眉头，重新沉入梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>